


Milking the Maid

by PuppetMaster55



Series: 365 Days of Pitch Pearl [18]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, splinters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“On the plus side, we can cross off a butter churn as possible things to have sex on.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milking the Maid

“Ow ow ow ow owowowow _owow_!”

“Stop moving! This is hard enough as is!” Phantom lightly slapped Fenton’s ass, reuturning to his task. “And before you ask, I can’t do you the same as me because it was _really hard_. Being that specific when intangible takes a lot of concentration.”

“Never again.” Fenton cursed as another splinter was removed. “And can you _please_ remove the ring?”

Phantom sighed, laying the tweezers aside. “No. The cock ring keeps you stiff, which keeps all the splinters at the surface. Take it away, you go soft. You go soft, the splinters move, this gets worse when it comes time to get you hard again to remove them. So. Your options are now, or now.”

Fenton stared at Phantom, then at the tiny pile of splinters already removed, and back to Phantom. “…now.”

“Good.” Phantom picked back up the tweezers. “On the plus side, we can cross off a butter churn as possible things to have sex on.”


End file.
